


Invitation

by aj_linguistik



Series: October Prompt Challenge [22]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Established Relationship, First Time, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Nudity, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kirito is a BOTTOM and yes that's important, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, Vampire Sex, Vampire! Eugeo, Vampires, post-sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: He likes to meet up with his boyfriend after dark. What's so weird about that? Oh, wait...his boyfriend has a severe sun intolerance and might drink blood. Maybe it is a little weird.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Series: October Prompt Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disasterbiKirito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterbiKirito/gifts).



> A/N: Day 22 and I am back in Yujikiri land. This was the first prompt that was thought up, for "As a Monster". Vampire/human ship. This did not turn out how I originally planned when we discussed this, like, a month ago xD so bear with me. Oh, and yes...you might want to smack me when you get to the end.

His skin looked like porcelain in the dim light of the streetlamp. It was smooth, uninterrupted by any scratches or clear imperfections as far as I could see. The pale skin tone appeared too light to be considered alive. It was as if a master dollmaker had perfectly captured the human physique, in its perfectly realistic height and proportions. But this doll moved, and his flaxen locks of hair swayed from his walk. As he approached the gate to my home, his eyes lifted up and met mine. They were a perfect emerald green that calmed me. Behind that serene color, though, the eyes darkened, showing the true nature of the predator they belong to. He dashed towards the door and in a flash, his strong, inhuman arms held me captive, like a moth in a spider’s web.

“You’re late,” I said, jutting my chin forwards.

He grinned at me, uncovering two deadly fangs in the place of his canines. Those fangs had preyed on many an exposed neck. I tried my best to keep my heart steady. He leaned forward, placing one hand on the right side of my neck as he placed his mouth close to my jugular. But, instead of tearing open that vital vein, he gently pressed his lips to the spot. It was a bit of a tease of a greeting from a vampire, if I had to say so myself. He knew that I was well aware of how easily he could sink his teeth into that tender spot. This was a sign of trust, though. I would expose my neck to him, and he would never drain me of my life this way.

“The sun set a little later today,” he said. “Otherwise, I would have been here sooner, Kirito.”

I laughed and turned my head to meet his sideways glance. He stood back up to his full height, and then we shared a proper, gentler kiss on the lips. If we weren’t outside, we’d run the risk of letting him bite my bottom lip, but we’d have to save that for later. This was only a greeting, after all. I turned and opened my door.

“You can come in, Eugeo” I said, always cognizant that I had to invite him in before he could cross the threshold. “I found another book you might like. It’s a history book about the Muromachi Era. I know you’ve been brushing up on your Japanese history.”

Nodding, Eugeo stepped through the door and removed his outer coat. Being a member of the living dead, I wondered at first why he did things like wear coats, but I came to understand after a while that he was doing his best to blend in as a human. In this weather, humans wore jackets and coats at night, so he would do the same sort of thing. He hung his coat up by the door and stepped out of his shoes to come into the house. I pointed over at the slippers on the rack. He paused, looked at them, and then stepped into them.

“Can I get you anything?” I asked.

Eugeo hummed.

“You ask that all of the time like you don’t know that my only dietary need is blood,” he said, giving me a look as he entered the kitchen.

I chuckled and reached into a small mini fridge that I kept under the cabinets. I pulled out a pitcher and grabbed a glass. Setting the glass on the table, I tipped over the pitcher and poured out some of the thick, viscous liquid. At first, doing something like this would have bothered me, but I’d been with Eugeo for a while now. There was no need to act like a wimp when I understood that he drank blood. So long as I didn’t let others see that I stashed blood in my mini fridge, things went about as normally as they could when one dated a supernatural being.

Eugeo nodded his head in thanks and picked up the glass to take a sip. I still had the urge to grimace a little as he drank, but I knew better than to make a face like a child. It was on par with turning my nose up to spring onions, as detestable as they were. I poured myself a glass of tea and sat down at the table. Eugeo slipped into the chair beside me and reached out with one foot to set it against mine.

“Would you be at all opposed to living with a human?” I asked.

He choked a little bit on his drink. I suppose I had that coming. I’d asked him out of nowhere. We hadn’t exactly had a conversation like this before. He wiped off his face and cleared his throat.

“Are you messing with me?” he asked. “Think about how dangerous that would be for you. If I got really thirsty because we were low on blood, there’s no telling if I’d go after you or not.”

I shook my head.

“That wouldn’t happen,” I said. “And even if you were starving, I doubt you’d kill me. I think I could spare a bit of blood for your sake, after all. I love you too much to let you just die when I have the solution.”

Eugeo shook his head.

“As reckless as ever,” he said, sighing. “What brough on this thought?”

I sighed and wrapped my hands around my glass. What indeed? I thought about how our relationship had grown over the past few years. We’d gone from a predator and a victim to lovers. That was no easy feat. He’d come to prey on me, and I’d told him his eyes were beautiful. After that, he’d given me a good look, and he decided not to kill me. He found out that my sister worked at a blood bank, and at first, it was just a deal we struck up while we navigated the complicated feeling of attraction around us. I’d get blood for him, and he’d spare my life. It seemed fair.

But as we continued to meet up, our feelings for one another had grown stronger and stronger. We were seeing each other frequently. I was always free when he was up, after all. I worked by day, and I shared secret kisses with a vampire at night. It was a sweet deal, if I really thought about it. The only thing was that my human nature wanted more than just seeing him at night. I wanted to have as close to a real relationship with him as I could. I looked his muscled body up and down as I thought. I couldn’t outright tell him that I wanted to move in together, act like a married couple, and have sex with him.

I mean, did vampires even want sex?

Eugeo blinked over at me, looking a bit worried. I straightened up and took a quick sip of my tea. I had to be honest with him. He was my boyfriend. I swallowed my sip and set the glass back down on the table.

“As a human, I want to just have your companionship close,” I said. “Human lovers are also sort of like one another’s best friend. They do everything together. That’s why they live together. They never want to be apart.”

I squeezed the glass in my hand and bit my lip.

“I suppose we’re a bit different like that,” he said. “Vampires are solitary creatures. Even those with mates don’t cohabitate like humans do. We can’t produce offspring the same way, so we don’t feel the need to.”

I nodded.

“Right,” I said. “But gay couples do it, too, Eugeo. Gay couples live together in the same house, even though they can’t make kids.”

He hummed and took another long sip of his drink.

“So, we would live in the same house?” he asked.

I nodded again.

“I’d put up blackout curtains and all that so that you could be in the house during the day,” I said. “And I’d make sure to have more blood than I normally do on hand. I can even check to make sure all of the silverware is made out of some other metal.”

Eugeo chuckled.

“Silver?” he said. “You know that’s for werewolves, right?”

I choked on my breath and let out a nervous laugh.

“And here I’ve been avoiding silver this whole time so that I could touch you,” I said.

He shook his head.

“I will say, you have it pretty well planned-out,” he said. “I could get a night job closer to here to help with the rent. My boss might let me transfer to a store up this way.”

Smiling, I felt a bit of a warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest. He didn’t sound as opposed as when he’d started speaking. It was beginning to sound like something feasible. Eugeo looked over at me, his inhumanly beautiful eyes sparkling at me. Somewhere, beneath that ancient visage, the human who’d been transformed ages ago could feel the warmth of our love.

“It’s settled, then,” I said. “Once I have those curtains up, you’re free to come here. I don’t mind if you bring your things over little by little. All that matters to me is that we’ll get to be together.”

I reached over and grasped his hand.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” he asked, laughing.

I felt my heart trip a little. I hadn’t been intending to tell him I wanted to have sex with him at some point, but as always, Eugeo seemed to know what I was thinking. I felt my cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

“Your pulse spiked when you touched me,” he said. “As it often does.”

Swallowing, I nodded.

“I…I can’t help it,” I said, laughing. “You’re just very attractive. Forgive my humanity.”

He shook his head.

“Are you afraid of being intimate with me?” he asked.

Yet another excellent point. The blood in my body would be hot and rushing if we had sex. I didn’t know if that made blood taste better to him or not. But I did know that in chasing prey, the victim’s pulse would certainly spike. It likely tasted better than the refrigerated donation blood sitting in my mini fridge. I swallowed and tried to picture the image in my head. The moment I got horny, that would be the moment that my blood would smell its best. Then—he’d go for the jugular.

“Whatever you’re thinking,” he said, “I’m sure you’re exaggerating. Humans often do. I restrain myself around you well enough. Unless you ask me to, I won’t draw a drop of blood from your body, Kirito.”

I grasped his hand in mine and lifted my eyes up to look over at him.

“Would you be willing to try, then?” I asked.

He squeezed my hand and then pulled me out of my chair so that I was leaning over the table close to his face. He smiled at me, and then he stole a kiss.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said.

My head felt like it was full of cotton. He pulled me away from the kitchen and onto my couch, starting to peel off layers of my clothing. He allowed me the pleasure of removing his. When I saw his bare chest, as perfectly porcelain as the skin I’d seen before, I dropped his shirt and pressed my hands against his well-chiseled muscles. I almost forgot to remove his pants. When we were finally both undressed, he pressed me down against the couch.

His skin was cool to the touch, but I didn’t mind it. For someone who likely hadn’t had sex since before he was turned, he knew what he was doing. He was also strangely prepared—I hadn’t expected to have sex that night, but he’d had the right things on his person. Had I been that obvious that he’d just been waiting for me to ask? I might have asked him sooner if I’d known that. As we lay together afterwards, I rested my head on his chest and sighed. His cool skin was a blessing now that I was hot and sweaty.

“I can’t believe it took me this long to ask you,” I said, sighing. “Why haven’t we done this before?”

Eugeo laughed and reached over to pull some of my hair out of my face. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” I said.

He chuckled.

“Oh, you know how it is with vampires,” he said.

I hummed curiously.

“How is it with vampires?” I asked. “Do tell.”

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. When he pulled away, there was a smirk on his face.

“We have to be invited in,” he teased.

I laughed and playfully swatted at his cheek as I went in for another kiss. He must have picked up such a bad joke from hanging around me too long. I sighed and cuddled up to his chest. This was a great way to start the next step of our lives together. I was glad that even now, we could still grow closer to one another.

And I hoped that we would continue to do so.


End file.
